


As Fate Wills It

by SparrowOfTheBlock101



Series: Month Prompt Fics [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, If Beryl Grace can consort with two Pantheons, so can others
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 14,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparrowOfTheBlock101/pseuds/SparrowOfTheBlock101
Summary: A continuation of Psyche's Wings.With Thalia back in the world of the living, Luke's in a bit of a mess. She's stuck in the past while he's in the present and there's a possibility of war in the future. Between all that Luke just wants to try living as normally as possible.He would appreciate it if Hylla and Reyna would stop Iris messaging him, too-he is not a diplomat, dammit!
Relationships: Alabaster Torrington & Original Character(s), Charles Beckendorf & Lee Fletcher, Charles Beckendorf & Thalia Grace, Luke Castellan & Charles Beckendorf, Luke Castellan & Grover Underwood, Luke Castellan & Thalia Grace, Percy Jackson & Grover Underwood, Silena Beauregard & Aphrodite, Silena Beauregard & Luke Castellan, Silena Beauregard & Other(s)
Series: Month Prompt Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771858
Comments: 25
Kudos: 17





	1. Day Seven

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using last years prompts since I didn't participate. (Plus I couldn't find any other July prompts and they seemed to fit this book)
> 
> Fall, 2006

Sweat has soaked his clothes for at least five days and he was exhausted. Only the ringing of Thalia's lightning and Tori's bright flashes of light kept him awake along with Percy smacking him with water. He lost track of how long he had been holding the sky for.

Roars of rage and pain echoed into the night sky, the stars bright and twinkling and Luke focused as much as he could on the moon.

War cries sounded out as well as the zings of arrows flying through the air and blades collided loudly. Everything was loud, to be honest.

"Luke. Luke, you gotta stay awake," Percy urged. "C'mon, just let me-"

"No," Luke cut him off roughly and holy _shit_ that hurt his throat. "Not happenin'."

Percy scowled underneath flashing lights and made to argue only to twist with him at a shriek.

" _M'lady_!"

We should probably start at the beginning, shouldn't we?

* * *

Luke was not a patient person when it came to schooling, Charles thought as he watched the son of Hermes gnaw angrily on a pencil.

"You do know that you don't need to be a social worker, right? I mean, Apollo did give you that badge..." Charles fell silent at Lee's panicked 'stop' motions and he faltered at the blood shot look Luke aimed at him.

"I have worked too hard on this," he nearly hissed and he stabbed the table with the pencil, making Thalia startle out of her daze and look up from the books Chiron had given her. "To let that crappy sun god make my efforts _meaningless._ And if he finds that upsetting _I'll kick his ass to Timbuktu."_

Thalia stared at him then turned to Charles and Lee, jabbing a thumb at the blond. "Has he always been like this?"

"He hates college," Lee answered quietly, watching with the other two as Luke stood and vanished into the Athena kids' library. "And I think he's got some kind of test."

"Ah. He did say he was horrible at testing," Thalia mumbled, eyes going distant and into the past.

"The absolute worst," Charles confirmed and snapped her out of it. "It's why we usually go to Camilla first if we need help."

"What?" The startled voice of the eldest daughter of Athena came from a nearby shelf and they looked up, seeing her sprawled out on it. The grey eyed young woman blinked at them

"Tutoring help," Lee said and she nodded in understanding.

"I prefer teaching to fighting," she admitted with ease. "It's the only reason why Mr. D lets me stay here, to homeschool any kids who haven't been to any kind of school."

Thalia made a face. "I don't think I could do that," she said. "Teaching, I mean."

"Only because you find kids terrifying," Luke spoke up from near Camilla and he held a book up at her, questioning, and she nodded in answer.

"I am not!" She squawked.

"Sure. And I'm a turtle."

"You do read slow like one," Camilla observed and vanished when Luke aimed a scowl up at her.

"Crazy book cryptid," he mumbled and Charles shared a grin with Lee.

"Look on the bright side, Luke," Charles said. "She does make some really good notes."

Luke made a face but didn't say anything more as a Satyr popped in. "Hey, Luke, Chiron needs you-there's are two kids in Memphis, Tennessee that needs picked up."

The son of Hermes fell still and Charles dove beneath the table, dragging Thalia with him as Lee ducked on the other side.

Thalia shot him a bewildered look. "What-"

" _I JUST WANT TO STUDY IN PEACE!"_

A string of swears followed by books thumping on the table had them waiting until he was storming out of the cabin. "Don't move my books!"

The daughter of Zeus peered over the table alongside Charles and Lee. She was staring blankly after her old friend. "... glad to see some things haven't changed. Has he tried stabbing anyone yet?"

"He did when he was first getting into college," Charles answered after thinking.

She nodded, smiling wryly. "Of course."

"Did he do that a lot when you two were on the road?" Lee asked curiously.

"Sometimes, when we were able to stay for a while and get in a library." Her eyes went distant and she smiled wistfully. "If it weren't for his blue eyes and sticky fingers, I'd have thought he was a son of Athena." She paused again, glancing at them. "Has he tried to set any of the gods on fire yet?"

Charles stared at her. "Why..?"

"I don't know, he never told me." She seemed genuinely curious and frustrated. "Luke just said, "I want to set a god on fire," one day and he didn't explain why and it's been bugging me." She sighed and slumped against the table. "There's a lot of things I don't know anymore, about the world, about Luke, and about Annabeth. Did you know Annabeth used to mutter a lot? But now she just fidgets when she thinks."

He could never understand how she felt and he doubted that there was anyone else that did feel like that. All he could do was pay her shoulder and slide back onto his seat. "It'll get better," he assured her. "One way or another it will."

"And we'll be around to help out," Lee piped in, pulling Luke's pencil free from the table and made a face when he touched the bite marks. 

Thalia smiled as she slid into her seat. "Thanks, guys." She turned back to her history book with a grimace.

Charles easily got into his study trance, flipping through the physics book.

A groan dragged him away from the symbols along with a head thumping against a book. Lee gave Thalia a sulky look. "Now I want to know why he wants to set a god on fire," he complained and they started laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insert a very minor cameo from two unnamed African American boys from "The Red Pyramid," chapter 23. I was doing a reread and figured I could drag in some maybe Egyptian magic since I dragged Reyna and Hylla into "Psyche's Wings" (also that minor mention of Jason though he was unnamed).


	2. Keynote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2: Keynote  
> Winter, 2006

After Luke found out Percy had not seen the orientation film, he had had him see it along with the few new campers at the time along with having Camilla answer any questions.

And right now he regretted it very much. 

Watching as the older blonde dug through a mountain of curly fries, he shared a grin with Thalia.

"Why are you two smiling like that?" Camilla asked, coming up for air.

Thalia smirked at her. "Just thinking on how similar you are to Annabeth. She did the exact same thing when Luke stole enough money for us to pop by IHop's."

"We had to keep reminding her to slow down," Luke reminisced, eating his own fry.

Camilla nodded and sipped at her water. "Not surprising. What with us Athena kids falling into deep study trances, we usually make up for it by losing our manners." She adjust her wristwatch and checked the time. "You've got twenty till your next exam."

Luke crunched on a fry, furrowing his brows. "Of course. _History._ "

The females snickered at his suffering.

"What's wrong with history?" Came a familiar voice and they turned to the glass, choking in unison upon seeing an Iris message.

Camilla barely managed to snap her greasy fingers and alter the Mist, hiding the message.

Hylla blinked, wiping blood from her face as she peered at them. "Oh, I'm sorry. Are you in public?"

"It's-ack-fine," Luke sputtered, sitting straight and soothing his throat as much as he could with fizzy pop. "What's up, Hylla?"

A glint of triumph filled her expression. "You're looking at the new Amazon Queen," she answered smugly and showed off her belt.

"Congrats. Clarisse's lessons came in handy?" He asked, leaning back so Thalia could see the daughter of Bellona.

"That they did," she confirmed. "I think my mother helped as well."

Camilla flailed a hand, eyes bright. "You do mean the Amazons, right?" Hylla blinked and nodded. The blond woman clasped her hands together. "Can you tell me about them? We don't have much knowledge at camp."

Hylla hummed and turned away briefly, calling out to someone. "I'm not too sure yet if there are things we can't say to outsiders," she said as someone joined her. "But I can tell you a few things."

"Brill!" Camillia whooped and Luke grinned at them, checking the clock and finishing off his fries.

"I have to get going," he said, glancing between the ladies present and in the rainbow mist. "So I'll see you all whenever. Congrats again, Hylla."

She waved at him distractedly and Camillia ignored him completely as she searched in her bag. Thalia offered him a smile. "I'll make sure we return to camp on time. Have fun with your exam."

He grimaced. "Thanks. Keep an eye on the Mist if possible. Don't want to freak out the mortals." She snickered and shooed him off.

At the dismissal, he dumped his trash and left, sipping his pop. At least Thalia was getting along in the world. His brow twitched; he really hoped she didn't share any of his embarrassing stories. He didn't want to get zapped doing the same in revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Laughs nervously) I don't know what a social worker needs.


	3. Red shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 3: Red Shoes  
> Spring, 2007

"Do I want to know?" Luke wondered as Thalia chased after his younger brothers furiously. He winced as Katie assisted her cousin and caught the two in vines. "I don't think I do."

"You just don't want to be responsible," Silena responded, grinning up from her sketchbook.

"I really don't." He watched as Thalia pulled his brothers into wrestling holds then glanced at Silena. "Are you still up for shopping? Thalia mentioned yesterday she wanted to visit Hot Topic."

Silena made a face but nodded. "Yeah. I've got a couple other shops in mind if she wants to visit them as well." She smirked at him. "You sure you want to go shopping? Not going try and run for it?"

"I plan on going to Candyopolis and eating a very large pizza with breadsticks. I don't care what happens in between." He paused, tilting his head. "Just no make up, okay? Lee fainted last time."

She blinked at him in surprise.

"What?"

"You're not playing dumb to his crush?"

"He's still a minor until next January, so I can't say anything for certain," Luke replied easily, eyeing Thalia. "Plus..."

Silena followed his gaze and winced. "Still haven't talked about it?"

Luke didn't answer right away, lowering his gaze to where she had been drawing Katiw terrorising Travis and Conner with larger than life Venus flytraps. "Thalia had thought we could just continue where we left off, all three of us..."

"But you two changed while she remained the same." Silena tapped a finger over Conner's face. "Have you considered asking the goddess what she thinks?"

A noisy breath of air left him and he sat down beside her. "I did, but since Thalia's physically fifteen and her birthday's in December..."

"The chance of her being the Prophecy child is fifty-fifty," she reminded him. Silena had found out along with the other counselors after Percy came to camp about the Great Prophecy and the age. She nudged him with her knee and stood up. "But that can happen later. Right now, it's time for shopping."

"Woo," he deadpanned, but let her tug him up.

"Hey, Thalia!" Silena called, ignoring him and he made faces at her back. "Want to go shopping now?"

"Sure," Thalia called back and dropped the Stolls cheerfully, she glanced at Katie, enquiring silently. 

The daughter of Demeter blanched and waved her hands. "No thanks," she rushed out and flicked her hands at the vines. "I'd rather stay-"

"Girls' day!" Silena cut her off with a squeal and latched onto them, dragging them towards his car.

Luke freed his brothers before following.

❤🕊🍫🕊❤

Silena swung her and Katie's hand as they walked in the mall. Thalia was flitting around like a hummingbird, examining the shops with child like wonder in her eyes, and Luke placed behind them, a large bag of candy in one hand and a milkshake in the other.

"It's a shame we can't do outing like this," she sighed.

"Yeah," Katie hummed in agreement. "We've got so many middle schoolers at camp, it'd be nice to take them to the aquarium or botanical gardens."

"Maybe we could figure something out," Luke piped up from behind and they looked over their shoulders at him, Katie giggling at his milkshake stache. "I'm like 75% sure that Lou Ellen, one of the unclaimed kids, is a daughter of Hecate-uh." He stopped walking, eyes widening in surprise at something ahead of them and the girls twisted quickly to look. Silena felt her breath escape her at the couple talking to Thalia, the girl flustered.

The man was tall and muscular, dressed in a dark red muscle tank under a leather vest that showed off his deeply tanned biceps and the scars lining the limbs. His pants with black leather, a dagger sheath attached to a thigh, and combat boots adorned his feet. His hair was dark and short and his eyes were covered by dark shades. He would look nice if it weren't for the feeling of resentment that bubbled up at the sight of him. His partner, on the other hand...

She felt safe and content and loved when she looked at the woman. Her hair was blonde but shimmered with colored highlights and her face bore no make up except maybe eyeshadow around kaleidoscope eyes. Dressed in a darling pastel pink shirt with doves flying around on it with a loose thin yellow scarf around her neck, a pair of blue capris, and white ballet flats, she looked like a happily married woman on a date. Pretty pink lips formed a smile when the woman followed Thalia's panicked gaze.

It was her mom and her boyfriend. Aphrodite and Ares.

Silena found herself wondering closer, Katie and Luke on either side of her. "Mom?"

"Hello, my own," Aphrodite cooed quietly, beaming.

"Are you two here on a date?" Luke cut in quickly, leaning forward and the two immortals blinked before one scowled and the other beamed (three guesses on which one did which and the first two don't count).

"Yes, we are," Aphrodite answered. 

Luke leaned back with a relieved sigh. "Oh, good. Then I don't have to try and set you on fire."

The scowl and smile dropped in surprise and Thalia facepalmed. "Why are you still stuck on that?"

"Because it is a normal shopping day and if anything tries to interfere, I will make people cry." He dug through his candy bag after passing Silena his cup and held out two Kisses to the immortals, who accepted them in bemusement. "And I might be one of those that cry. Are we still going to Hot Topic?"

Silena's mom lit up. "Oh, are you going shopping?"

"Yeah, Luke mentioned Green Day came out with two albums when I was, uh, predisposed. I want them." Thalia's eyes gleamed with determination. 

"You also need clothes," Silena reminded her. "You can't just live off of spares and old ones."

Thalia eyed her warily. "No bright colors unless I approve."

"Deal."

"Oh, may I join you girls?" Aphrodite asked.

They faltered, sharing looks. "Won't you get in trouble?" Katie asked, concerned.

Aphrodite waved a hand, sliding free from Ares and hooking an arm through Thalia's. "Psh. Not even Zeus can deny a lady her shopping." She stared thoughtfully to the side then shook her head. "Maybe..." 

"Please don't," Ares spoke up for the first time, alarmed, and they stared at him.

The goddess smiled in satisfaction. "Too late. Shopping is a good bonding experience." 

Ares looked horrified and he latched onto Luke, nearly making the blond choke on his shake. "We're going, bye-"

The males vanished into the crowds despite Luke's protesting. Kate was baffled. "Why...?"

"Probably because of me," came a soft, regal voice and Silena knew who it was just by Thalia's face. She turned to look at the Queen of Olympus, fighting the urge to flee. Why were so many immortals at the mall? (If she saw Apollo, she was throwing him)

"Stepmother," Thalia greeted stiffly and the dark haired goddess dipped her head ever so slightly.

"Stepdaughter. Aphrodite mentioned shopping." Hera smiled slightly at Silena and Katie and they managed to smile back.

"Since Thalia was a tree for a while, I thought we should get her into more modernized clothing," Silena quickly said. Then she winced. "That and I need new running shoes since I got nail polish over the old ones."

"Is that what happened? I thought Maya knocked paint on them," Katie told her and Silena frowned. 

"Maybe both? She did at one point. I just know I want some red ones."

"Why don't we go shoe shopping first then?" Thalia suggested. "We can stop at a shoe store real quick then linger at Hot Topic for a while before moving on."

"That sounds fine to me," Silena said and looked at Katie, questioning. She nodded then turned to stare curiously at Aphrodite and Hera.

They shared looks and Hera seemed softer when she nodded. The five headed off. Silena was quiet as they walked, Aphrodite discussing shoe ideas with Thalia and Katie was nervously asking Hera about what her mother grew on Olympus. It was nice and gods she wished she could do this more often. Contentment made her feel floaty and she found herself humming happily. She wondered what Luke and Ares were doing.

Once they reached the store, Katie and Hera split up to look at the accessories and the trio headed off to the shoes. Silena was quick to hunt down the running shoes and searched for a bright color. She definitely wanted red this time since last time she had blue. It was time for a diff-ooh, they had glittery red ones!

She practically lunged for the shoebox and plopped onto a bench, flicking the box open. Oohing and aahing over them, she double checked the size then slid her sandaks off to try on the other ones after sliding on a pair of socks.

Silena loved them! ... but she didn't have enough money to get them and other things, wow, were they expensive. 

"I could get them for you," her mom's soft voice spoke over her shoulder and she looked up at her mom, seeing her right behind her. She smiled warmly. "Consider it a gift."

"Really?" Silena perked up and hugged the shoebox, lowering her eyes with a shy blush. "Thank you, mom."

Her mom smoothed her hair. "Us immortals never really get the chance to show their kids love," Aphrodite murmured sadly. "So, if we can do even a little thing, we milk it for all that it's worth. It's why we give out blessings and gifts the most, since letters and dreams push the line too much."

Silena stared up at her, heart thumping. Swallowing, she said, "We have art nights." Her mom looked at her in confusion. "Every first day of summer and the last day, we throw ideas into a makeup box and select an idea. Then we use whatever medium we want and show off what we made. A lot of us like using paints and the temporary body tattoos."

Aphrodite's eyes lit up when she realized what Silena was hinting at. "I think I have a few ideas myself." Lost in thought, Aphrodite pressed a distracted kiss to Silena's forehead and wandered off after slipping her a credit card.

She smiled foolishly as she slid her sandals back on.

❤🕊🍫🕊❤

With bags in their arms, the three girls headed back to Luke's SUV. "What do you think he and Ares did?" Thalia asked, popping some gum that echoed in the parking lot.

"Something boyish," Katie offered then laughed at their looks. "I'm kidding. Maybe something to do with sports."

Silena's eyes landed on Luke where he was leaning against his SUV and she laughed. "Mini golf." They followed her eyes and laughed as well, Thalia laughing harder than them.

He noticed, of course, and rolled his eyes as he approached to help with their bags, a dented golf club in arm. "Ares started it," he said firmly. "He's the one who got irritated and swung a ball into the ceiling." Luke scowled. "I wasn't even the one to deny this club."

"At least," Thalia giggled, "it wasn't melted by acid."

"Oh, ha ha." He stepped back to let Katie and her put their bags in and Silena cast him a look at the sadness in his eyes when he looked at Thalia.

Luke didn't say anything and just smiled sadly. She understood easily enough and felt her own unhappiness well up. _"December,"_ he mouthed silently and she nodded in understanding.

Times changing was hard, she th ought as she set her few bags in and pulled out her shoebox. It was why you had to make the most of it. She removed her sandals and put the glittery red Converse on.


	4. Gyrate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 4: Gyrate  
> Summer, 2007
> 
> The next few prompts have been moved around for plot reasons.
> 
> Happy Fourth, people! And to those not celebrating the 4th of July, have a good night/day!

"You know I can see you, right?"

The unclaimed son of Hecate flinched and froze mid motion, twisting to see the camp's big brother Luke behind him, a plate of something in the blonde's hand.

He looked thoughtfully at the Mist illusion he had in the air and thought he was going to scold him, but the man simply said, "If you don't want to lose the opportunity for grilled vegetables to the satyrs, you might want to go grab some."

Alabaster looked at him with wide eyes, mouth moving wordlessly. "You're not going to yell at me?"

Luke stared at him, hamburger half way to his mouth. "Yell? Why would I yell?" 

"Beause I was going to leave a Mist double?" Why was he telling him this? Luke probably didn't give a damn-

"Because it's your choice to make a Mist double, not mine." Alabaster gawked and Luke shrugged, looking away with a wry smile. "The gods are right about one thing, letting us kids make our own choice. Unless your parent asks me personally, though, I won't interfere."

"Even though I plan on joining Tori?" Alabaster asked bravely, almost wilting when Luke turned steady eyes on him.

"Do you want to join her?"

"I-"

"Don't answer that. Just think. What will you gain from joining her? Power? Fame? Money?" Luke paused and looked him over carefully. "I'd say acknowledgement, but Hecate is a Titaness, not a goddess. She has loopholes just like Aphrodite and any other Titan. If she hasn't said anything to you, I won't either. Though... I suppose you could answer me one thing."

"... what?" Alabaster asked quietly.

"Will you be safe?" Luke asked him bluntly. "Will you be safe surrounded by enemies and going against the gods? They aren't merciful against traitors and that's only if you don't die during the war."

Alabaster could only stare at him, his Mist double blurring beside him.

Luke softened his stern look. "I'm not trying to be an asshole. I just think that any immortal can only do so much with the mortal realm. Think it through before you leave. I've lost one brother amongst however many that Tori's gotten her claws into. I want to prevent anymore alongnwoth any cousins from joining. So think it over."

The son of Hecate watched him wander back towards the beach proper, ducking beneath a frisbee before sitting amongst friend. Alabaster let the double vanish and crouched by the tree he was near, gripping his arms tightly.

Would he be safe among enemies? The demigods would be iffy if they hated the Olympians too much and it was the same with the empousai-would they not try anything with him because of his mother? The other monsters like the hellhounds and dracaena would be a large risk along with whatever else Tori scrounged up.

He pulled the scythe charm Tori sent any possible recruit, the charm acting like a GPS tracker and communication device, and stared at it.

...

Alabaster just wanted his mother acknowledged. His fingers wrapped around it-

"Hey!" He flinched at the sudden voice and looked up at a daughter of Hermes, eyes bright with impish glee. "You're one of the Mist users, right? Help me prove fireworks aren't the only things to decorate the skyline?"

The boy stared at her briefly and curled the Mist around the charm, dropping it into the Harpies' sink. "What did you have in mind?"

She lit up in a maniacally gleeful manner, clapping her hands and bouncing. "Ever go to a drive-in?"

His fingers were already moving. _Sorry, mom, we'll need to find another way..._

✉🏅🎲🏅✉

"Corrupting people?" A dry voice came from his left and Luke looked at Lee, who had a wry smile on his face.

Luke looked back at the boy he had spoken to and smirked. "I think Emilia has that covered."

Lee looked at him in confusion then jumped when a roar and screams rang out, people scattering a little. Turning around, he caught sight of what Luke meant. He considered the Chinese dragon flying and twisting in the air above the beach and lake, roaring out glowing sparkles.

"Well. I give it a B. Chinese dragons are usually red and gold," Lee observed and Luke laughed when the Mist dragon shifted color to match his words. "What...?"

"A+!" Luke yelled at Emilia and the boy. The boy ducked his head, like embarrassed. Emilia preened then said something to her new ally (whether the poor soul knew it or not, he just got a best friend). He laughed as the dragon split into Mist snakes that had arms growing out of their sides and started a fist fight.

"B+. Snakes with arms is scary," Lee contributed and leaned back in the sand. He shot back up with a squawk as a snake landed on him. "Hey!"

The new duo fled, laughing.


	5. Agnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 5: Agnes.  
> Fall, 2007.

He darted after the lamb, wondering just why he was doing so. It was a sheep baby not a goat baby. But it was ending up as one freaky dream.

And then he woke up and reality was even freakier.

* * *

Giggles woke him up along with something nibbling at his shirt. When Luke opened his eyes, he stared dispassionately at the goat. His eyes turned to Emilia and Alabaster. "Why?"

Emilia fell out of sight, cackling muffled by something. Alabaster just shrugged. "It isn't made of Mist. I'm pretty sure it's real."

Luke looked at the goat and sighed. "Of course it is.

🖤🐐⚡🐐🖤

"What?" She snarled, whipping the door open. She was having a good dream, dammit! Her snarl fell into a startled look. "Why do you have a goat?"

Luke gave her a dead-eyed look. "Not anymore." He shoved the goat from his arms and into hers. "His name is Agnes."

"His? Agnes?" Thalia sputtered, lost. It was too early.

He gave her an evil look over his shoulder. "Something wrong with a transvestite goat?"

The blond vanished back to his cabin before she could say anything and she looked at the got, watching it nibble at her sleeve. "What am I supposed to do with you?"

Her face went impassive as the sound of a bunch of somethings hitting the floor rang out.

"Dammit, Luke."

* * *

"Why'd you give her the goat?" Emilia asked during breakfast, giggling to herself whenever she looked across the dining area and looked at Agnes.

"A reminder," Luke answered simply and ignored his siblings' questions.


	6. The team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 6: The Team  
> Winter, 2007  
> Start of "The Titan's Curse".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late! I got stuck on YouTube binging.

"Milady? There's an Iris message for you."

The voice of her newest recruit Andrea had Artemis looking up from her furs. "What is it?" She asked seeing the weird look on Andrea's face.

She winced. "It is from a demigod. A male demigod."

Artemis slid from her seat, the furs going to their usual places. "I see," she said coolly. "Then let's meet with him."

Outside the tent and in the center of the camp where a fountain was usually placed for her water nymph Hunters, Zoë stood scowling fiercely and the forest of her Hunters had vanished from sight. Artemis couldn't help the approving nod from shifting when she saw the male in the message wasn't looking through the mist completely. He seemed distracted with something in his hands.

"You asked for me?"

"... permission to look up, Lady Artemis?" He asked.

"Granted."

When he looked up, she quickly labeled him as a child of Hermes-the messenger god had a lot of pictures of his kids (Aphrodite came second and Apollo third when it came to gushing about their children; her fellow immortals were odd).

"I'm sorry for messaging you but..." He hesitated, thinking obviously, then sighed. "I couldn't think of anyone else."

"What about?" Artemis asked. 

"About your Hunters," he replied distantly, eyes focusing off to her left buy nothing was there. "I had some questions..."

"Get to the point," she said sharply.

"They feel at home with you, right? I mean, they're all steady and stuff, not feeling out of, of." The male stopped, unable to find what he meant, and waved a hand wordlessly. 

"We do," Zoë answered, earning his attention and his surprise. 

"You're still in the Hunt?" He wondered and Zoë bristled. Then he groaned and wrapped his fingers in his hair, tugging with an unhappy groan. "That makes it even messier. Thalia-"

"Luke!" A male voice called out from his side and he turned away, watchingnwith them as another blond male tumbled from the bushes. "Whoa!"

"Lee?" The newly revealed Luke called back, glancing hesitantly back at her.

"Sorry," Lee rushed, seeing the message and he blanched in surprise. "Oh, uh, Aunt Artemis! No wait, Lady Artemis-!"

She watched in growing amusement as her brother's son fumbled over what to call her.

"Deer Lady," Luke suggested and earned a quick shoulder punch. "Ow!"

"Sorry, Lady Artemis," Lee apologized sincerely, glancing between the goddess and demigod and focusing more on the latter. "But we just got a distress message from a Satyr in Maine. Two demigod siblings, powerful, and there's a monster masquerading as the Vice Principal."

"Let me guess, Grover?" Lee did a double take, visibly confused at Luke's guess. "I can't even be surprised anymore. What's the monster? Can he tell?"

Eyeing him oddly, Lee did a seesaw motion. "Kind of. Smells like a feline of sorts and has heterochromatic eyes, like-" He hesitated, wincing. "Like Tori."

Luie frowned, yet Artemis got the feeling that it wasn't because of whoever Lee mentioned. He turned to Artemis. "That description sounds familiar. Lady Artemis, have you noticed a change in monsters recently?"

She raised a brow. "I have. I actually noticed a scent of prey so old, I haven't sensed them for millennia." Luke's eyes seemed to widen in realization, face paling. "What?"

"The, the only two feline monsters I know of are the Nemean lion and." His voice gave out. "And the Manticore."

Artemis froze, eyes widening. "That was back in Persia," she murmured. The goddess felt ill whenever the Manticore was mentioned, reminded of Lycaon. "Where are they?"

"Maine," Lee answered. "Westover Hall in Bar Harbor."

"Go," she ordered. "If he gets near Camp, he'll risk going into a feeding frenzy with the campers. I'll have my Hunters meet you on the return."

Zoë made an unhappy noise, buy didn't protest. She had been there for one of Artemis's Manticore hunts and it... had not been pretty.

Luke and Lee ran off and she cut the message, whistling. "Pack up!"

🏀☀️🏹☀️🏀

Lee clenched a hand around the hand rest of Luke's SUV. "So from 1 to 10, how screwed are we if we have to fight a large cat?"

"Probably like fighting Polyphemus," Luke answered as he spun past a corner. "Years of experience on us."

"Great. Think Grover got them out?"

"He probably has. Hold on!"

Lee slammed a hand against the dashboard before he was sent flying. He prayed they got there before it was too late, for any of them.

(It was probably just his imagination, but he thought he saw vehicles and pedestrians getting out of their way-were those skeletons or shadows?)


	7. Lost Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 7: Lost touch

Grover urged the di Angelo siblings on, ears pricked and club at the ready. After freaking them out by kidnapping them (the only way to get them from Thorn-he'd apologize to Bianca later), the Satyr rushed them out of the Hall and into the night, their things packed.

"Why can't you explain now?" Bianca whispered, dark eyes intense as they speed walked down the road. At least the blizzard wasn't too bad (he offered a silent prayer to Khione).

"I just can't-things will become even worse. Just uh, keep an eye out, okay?" He lifted his pan flute and played a smell misdirection song. It was all he could do since their scents drowned out anything else.

The sound of a car, complete with panicked screeching that was very _familiar_ , had him peeking up. "Oh, thank the gods. They're here."

"Who is?" Bianca demanded and they froze at a deep rumble.

"Yeeees, satyr, who _is_ here?" The French accented voice sent chills of panic up his spine and he slowly turned to see Thorn in his feline form, some kind of tail flicking behind him. Bianca made a horrified noise and Nico had frozen completely. 

The sound of a car window sliding down had Grover knocking the siblings down and the whizzing of an arrow flew over their head. His eyes squeezed shut at the roar and flashing red sparks. It was in a blind manner that he tugged them up and towards the SUV. He managed to open his eyes.

Lee was settled in a hazardous manner on the window sill, bow in hand. He jerked the back door open and Grover shoved Nico to it first, the small boy scurrying in. His sister followed and Grover scrambled in.

"Go!" He cried despite the door not being shut.

Luke was already messing with the gear shift. "Hold on," he warned as Lee slipped back in and Grover was squished by two demigods as the son of Hermes sped off.

A roar of fury and pain echoed from behind and Nico scrambled up, clinging to a headrest. He gawked. "Is that a Ma-"

"No!" The older demigods and satyr cried, cutting him off, and Lee rushed out, "Names have powers! Just saying what he is will bring his attention on us."

"Can't someone explain?!" Bianca exclaimed, latched onto Luke's seat and Nico.

"Not until we get to Camp or meet the Hunters," Luke answered grimly. 

"Hunters?" Grover echoed.

For a brief second, Luke's eye met Grover's. "I was trying to talk to the goddess about Thals."

Grover blinked and nodded in understanding. He glanced back and yelped. "Luke, left!"

The SUV spun and Grover heard the spikes hit the car.

"Shit!" Luke swore, trying to regain control over the vehicle as it slipped and slid on icy roads. The demigod siblings shrieked in panic.

Lee swore himself. "I can't reach the back from here! We're just going to have to risk him hitting the tires!"

An odd tone filled Luke's voice. "Not... exactly." 

Grover had heard that tone exactly once before and he whirled away from looking at the Manticore, knocking the siblings completely from the seat and onto the floor with yelps. "Are you crazy?!" He shrilled and Luke set his jaw.

"It's the only way," he said stiffly, fingers white against the grey wheel. "Unless you have a better option."

"Y-you-! I can't, Luke! Not again! Not after Thalia and Ms. Jackson!"

"Lok at them, Grover! Really look at them! You're the only one present who's seen that god in person!" He locked eyes with Grover, sympathetic. "Tell me I'm wrong about them."

The Satyr looked at the siblings, bewildered. Bianca and Nico, both with dark silky hair and warm dark eyes. Bianca and Nico, with their olive skin pale. Bianca and Nico, faces filled with different emotions.

Bianca and Nico, different versions of a certain death god.

He paled and started to tremble. "Three," he whispered. Panic was rising in his chest and he fought the urge to scream. "All three."

"Exactly. They have to get to Camp, Grover. Lee, get over the gear shift," Luke ordered quickly and the younger blond obeyed despite the confusion. "Hey, Grover?"

The Satyr lifted his head.

Luke grinned through the mirror. "I really do think you'll be the one to find Pan."

Lee yelled in alarm as Luke hopped from the car, sword glinting through the window. "Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit-"

He continued cussing even as he slammed the door shut and sped off, angered grief spilling off him in waves. The siblings were frozen on the floorboard in shock and Grover...

Grover was crying.

Why did he keep finding the more powerful demigods?

* * *

Silena stood near Thalia, keeping an eye on her as the daughter of Zeus bristled at the sight of the Hunters. They had been dropped off a while ago by Apollo and the god was gleefully taking the time to speak with any and all campers present, one of his sons wrapped up in his arms. Artemis was staring past Half-Blood Hill, vigilant even as her brother whooped in delight at something Sherman said.

She was worried. One moment, Luke and Lee had rushed from Camp and the next the Hunter were arriving in fighting gear. Silena did not understand them, how they could swear of love forever or until they went astray, but she could tell they knew something the campers didn't. 

Then a rush of _grief-anger-horror_ hit Percy hard like a punch to the gut and Silena was barreling her way closer to grab him. "Percy?"

He was clutching his chest, gasping. "G-Grover," he stumbled over simply speaking. "Something's wrong with Grover!"

Annabeth helped her lower to the ground when his legs gave out and Silena took a deep breath.

Kids of Aphrodite didn't just have the ability to alter their appearances or charmspeak. They had empathy, too. Typically it wasn't strong, but Silena (whether or not it was just real and part of her distant Asian heritage or imaginary) could see strings. From hate to love and everything in between. It was how she knew Lee was hopeless for Luke and how Annabeth considered Thalia her sister and the link between Grover and Percy was deep.

It was how she used to link between the boy by her knees to the satyr speeding to camp less than two miles away. And gods above and below, the shock and fear and anger and grief coming from that car could be felt all the way to where she was in the middle of camp.

She ran, probably bowling over some Hunters as she raced up the hill, past the dragon watching the Fleece, and down it dangerously when she spotted the SUV.

The vehicle looked horrible, black thorns half the size of her hand stuck in the metal and muddy snow caked onto it. 

Lee was the one to step from the driver's and she knew without him saying anything that Luke was gone. He looked at her with blank anger and opened the back door. A tiny boy spilled out and into her arms, startled but letting her cuddle him close as a girl who slid from the back matched him in appearance. She hugged her, too, turning them away as Lee lightly tugged Grover from the car and squeezed him tightly.

"I'm Silena, daughter of Aphrodite," she informed them. "Let's get you two into camp."

The girl let her tug her along, up to where the Hunters and demigods were on the hill. "He isn't dead," she whispered. "I-I don't know how I know, but that blond guy isn't dead."

Silena thought of the reddening string between Lee and Luke, not a shade of grey or black in it. "I believe you."

_You better live, Luke. I am not going to let Lee get his heart broken._

She prayed to her mother, asking her to keep an eye on the son of Hermes as much as she can. The goddess of love, of _all_ love, be better at keeping an eye out if only for Luke's love lines. Silena knew she would.


	8. Codex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 8: Codex

Camilla was born with a lust for knowledge and a hatred of fighting. Words were hers to use, just her ancestors, and she did not need anything more. Protecting the wealth of ancient history and sharing it with those who wanted to learn was her duty and she did it well. Protecting her students was another thing she thought she did well.

It was why she was easily patient with Bianca and Nico, silently threatening the ancient Hunters away from Bianca. Did they want the daughter of Hades (as revealed by a numb Grover) as one of them? Yes, but she needed to speak with her brother about it first. 

With ease and uncaring that their leader was watching, Camilla slammed Phoebe into the wall of the Big House and dug her stylus deep into the Hunter's neck. "I don't care if you hate boys, you will not interfere with the bond of family!" She hissed, ignoring how the magic bubbled beneath her skin. Phoebe tried jerking away, but Camilla snarled out the Divine Words for netting and trapped the Hunter like a hog. "Would you want me to convince your sisters to leave the Hunt? Would you want me to seduce one of them away from your family?"

"I'd rather die!" Phoebe hissed even as the netting squeezed her.

"Then why do that to Bianca and Nico?" She demanded, fingers tight on the stylus. "Bianca is the only one Nico knows and vice best-of you convinced her to become a Hunter, _without discussing it with Nico_ , what the hell do you think will happen? They'll become estranged! They could end up hating each other! Do you really want us campers to be wary of you, the one who destroys sibling bonds, risk being banned by us campers? Mr. D might be a careless camp director, but he does watch over us." Camilla's gaze darkened. "And if he hears about a disturbance in camp, he will ban you even if it does tick off Artemis."

She vanished the netting and Phoebe slammed hard into the floor. The woman between two pantheon dipped her head to the four immortals in the Big House and the gathered counselors, plus the lieutenant of Artemis. "Excuse me. I have two kids to check on."

"Go on, Camilla," Mr. D shooed. "Try not to traumatize them yet."

"I'm not as bad as Luke," she deadpanned and left.

"Annabeth? Your sister is terrifying," she heard Percy say.

"Isn't she?" Annabeth replied brightly. Camilla smiled faintly. 

Luke better return quick. Camilla could teach the kids as much as she wanted, but he was better with the weaponry like an Ares kid. 

And she knew he would come back. It was Luke, after all.

"Hey, Miss Cam!" She looked up at the voice and saw Nico holding an old codex of her, looking confused. "Why's this one talking about pantheon mixing?"

She blinked as she headed up the steps to her cabin, peering at the hieroglyphics. "Nico, you can read them?"

"Uhh, kinda? They're not full sentences and some of them are funny, but I can read some," the son of Hades answered.

"I can as well," Bianca said quietly from the doorway. "Are we not supposed to?"

Camilla didn't answer, thinking. "I think... that you two are going to hate me."

"What?" 

"Why?" Nico asked.

"Because you two are the children of Hades," Camilla answered distractedly slipping past them to head to her bunk. "And you just might be able to understand more dead languages than Ancient Greek."

She did a double take when Nico seemed to sparkle. "Seriously? That's so cool!"

Wide eyes turning to Bianca, the girl seemed relieved. "You can see the sparkles, too? I'm not the only one, then."

Looking back at Nico, Camilla decided to pray to Hades before bed. She needed to know just what his kids could do. Could they mess with the Mist? Maybe Alabaster would be able to tell.

Luke really needed to come back. These kids needed the weapons training. 


	9. Camper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 9: Camper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one took a while since I couldn't decide on a POV. 10 should be out soon after.

She was worried.

Tori had something planned, something to do with Artemis. Was she planning on using Luke as bait or something? Or someone else? All the Hunters were still at camp, except for maybe those still on the hunt they were on in the beginning. All the winter female campers were there.

So who?

The only one unaccounted for was Luke and Clarisse, but Clarisse was on a quest for Chiron.

Her fingers pressed against her shoes. A breath escaped her slowly.

Later. She would think later, after the Capture the Flag game tomorrow.

Eyes narrowing, she straightened and headed back to camp, leaving Zeus's fist. The demigods were not going to lose. Not again. Not on her watch.

Good thing she had plenty of practice in messing with people. 


	10. I'm done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 10: I'm done

"I'm done," Camilla announced and Annabeth looked up at her sister.

"Huh?"

The two were settled at a table in their cabin, Bianca and Nico at a nearby table catching up on things they didn't know.

A wicked gleam shone in her sister's eyes and she wiggled a bunch of papyrus scraps. "Combining the Greek and Egyptian pantheons a little further," she answered. Her lips widened into a faintly feral grin. "The Hunters won't know what hit them."

Annabeth eyed the scraps. She didn't know much about the Egyptian side of things, Camilla was stubborn on that, but she did know one thing... "Please don't have any Duat traps, please. I don't want to explain why a Hunter is wandering the Egyptian land of the dead."

Camilla frowned. "I wouldn't do that unless they try taking my students again. Anyway, I've got some for boundary traps-they won't be able to carry the flag if they get it over the stream. There's binding ones that act like nets and _sa-hei,_ which will bring down any Hunter that runs over it."

Annabeth's head slowly tilted and she rubbed at her necklace. "Do you have any for water?"

"One of the first ones I learned, yeah." Camilla selected a few from the pile.

She smiled at her older sister. "I have a plan."

Her sister grinned back. "You always do."

* * *

_Luke groaned, head twisting around from where he was laying down in chains. Fog messed with his features badly enough that Percy could not make out if he was injured or not. He seemed exhausted at least._

_Darkness drifted around, light piercing through from time to time and revealed old Greek columns made of black marble. Feet away, the ruins of some sort of temple crumbled away into blackness and Percy resisted the urge to run-off he could even run in the dream._

_Someone was kneeling in the blackness, a ragged deep laugh leaving the male being. "Soon!" He rasped. "Soon!"_

_The son of Hermes seemed to smirk, strangely enough and dropped back against the marble._ 'As if. You've already lost, old man. Lost four years ago...' _The mental words trailed off and he passed out again._

When Percy woke up, he was flying out of his cabin and to Grover. The Satyr needed to know about Luke first.

* * *

Percy and Thalia stared at her silently then at each other. "Did you understand any of that?" Percy asked.

"Not even a little. Let's wing it." They shared nods then turned to Camilla, who unlike the rest of them, was dressed in linen and cotton, hieroglyphics glistening on her clothes. "You're in charge, Cam. Tell us what to do."

Camilla grinned, surprisingly happy despite doing a physical activity. "I'll dumb it down..."

As she began explaining in a better manner than Annabeth, Silena focused on their captain. "So I can definitely make them cry?" She asked, grinning when Annabeth nodded. "This is going to be _brilliant_."

She ignored the side eyes she got from the others and turned to her siblings. "Here's what I'm planning..."

🦉🏫📖🏫🦉

Annabeth sprinted towards the boundary with the Stolls on either side of her, deflecting arrows and, at one point, throwing a monster worthy stink bomb.

Ahead, Camilla's rather maniacal laughs filled the air. "Fear me!" She shrieked and Anabeth almost missed a step that had Conner grabbing her. 

"What on earth?" Travis cackled as they burst into the stream clearing and saw a great many Hunters being held up by water and hieroglyphics, cursing furiously.

Percy waved cheekily at them even as he concentrated on the water. Thalia was doubled over with laughter and Camilla was balancing dangerously on a rock, cackling still. 

Her male bestfriend parted the water enough to let them past and the Stolls whooped loudly as the banner shimmered into the sign if Camp Half-Blood. 

Chiron came and announced them as the winners and Annabeth went to hold her sister up as she dismantled the many traps she set up.

And then Percy forwent being gentle and dropped the Hunters in the creek, earning angered shouts. But he wasn't paying attention to them, his eyes wide and face pale. Annabeth swung to follow his gaze and gaped with many others.

The Oracle of Delphi was out of the attic.

* * *

_Five shall go west to the chained ones,_

_One shall traverse the rainless land and begone,_

_The bane of Olympus shows the trail._

_Campers and Hunters must prevail,_

_The Titan's curse he must withstand,_

_And one shall fade by a parent's hand._


	11. Damp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 11: Damp

"No."

It was only a few moments later that Percy realized it was his voice that echoed throughout the rec room.

"No?" Zoë echoed, voice dangerously soft. "What do thy mean "no"?"

"If you take three Hunters and only two campers, it isn't balanced," he responded, surprisingly calm. It was probably how his clothes were still wet from his concentration left him earlier. "You, obviously, need to go, but so do I and Thalia."

Thalia jolted in surprise. "Me?" She repeated. "I mean, I know I want to go, but-"

"No," Annabeth cut her off when Thalia looked at her. "It makes sense. You two are kids of the Big Three, that's practically saying you need to go and Bianca and Nico still need to learn their powers before they cause some sort of accident. No offense."

Bianca blinked at her blankly. "I still have no idea what's going on."

Annabeth faltered at that and Percy continued quickly before they all got distracted. "And last summer Luke said that monsters, like my half-brother Tyson who's a Cyclop, don't count on quests, but Satyrs can if they aren't the reason for the quest."

"Me?" Grover squeaked when Percy looked at him.

"And then we'd need one experienced Hunter and a less experienced one." With his conclusion he sat back and waited for her to argue back.

"No," she said and give him a cookie he was right. Mr. D tossed him cookie and he stared at the god suspiciously, ignoring the looks from the others. "I wish to take Phoebe. She is one of our best trackers-"

"She's one of the older ones among you, right?" Silena asked abruptly, not looking up from where she was playing with Beckendorf's hand.

"Yes," Zoë answered hesitantly, eyeing her.

"Then answer me this, Zoë." Silena looked up at her, eyes swimming with sympathy. "If you die on this quest, who becomes lieutenant after you?"

Zoë froze, face blank.

Silena merely nodded. "That's what I thought. One person will "begone" an some place that currently has no rain and another will "fade". Maybe the "begone" will be lucky and simply banished from wherever it is. But "fade?"" Silena sighed. "You're going to need every resource you can get, Zoë. And this way, you can order Percy and Grover around as quest leader."

The lieutenant of the Hunt grit her teeth. "... fine. Only for milady."

Soon enough, after discussing on what the present four and the second Hunter would do, the meeting was concluded. Percy was near the end of the group when he realized Silena wasn't with them. "Silena?" Beckendorf paused beside him, looking at his girlfriend in concern.

She offered them a small smile. "You two go on ahead. I need to ask Mr. D something."

"Alright," Beckendorf said softly and Percy felt like he was intruding when he saw the soft smile in the older boy's face. "I'll wait at the forge for you."

"Thank you, Charlie."

They headed out and Percy waited until they were a good distance away before asking, "is it me or is she acting strange?"

Beckendorf looked down at him, a small frown tugging at his lips. "She's always been close to Luke," he started, searching for the words. "And this situation is kind of pushing her to beyond worry."

"But Annabeth and Thalia..."

"Empathy. Some kids of Aphrodite get a strong ability of shapeshifting or charmspeak, buy Silena got an armory's worth of empathy. It's more than a little draining for her. S'why she usually sticks around the Pegasi. All they really want is attention and food," Beckendorf explained.

Percy tried imagining himself with empathy and felt a phantom headache pound at his temple. "Well, good thing it's her, then. She's one of the best people to have it. Like Clarisse." He blanched. "Or Luke-can't you imagine him infecting people with his brand of chaos?"

His friend blanched. "Or the Stolls." They shuddered. "Yeah, Silena is definitely one of the better ones to have it."

"You plan on keeping an eye on her," Percy guessed, seeing how he kept looking back. 

"Yeah. Watch for your group, too. I think Silena may have hit a few sore points."

They exchanged nods then separated.

* * *

Just as dawn rose, Silena slipped from her cabin in just her pajamas, feet bare despite her red shoes in hand. She reach the center of camp with ease and trembled from cold, searching. Then she saw her.

"Lady Hestia," she whispered and bowed her head in greeting, kneeling in the hard dirt.

The child-like goddess smiled softly. "Hello, Silena," she greeted.

"Mr. D said that you're the goddess one should pray to when it comes to family. You and Queen Hera." She stared hard at the goddess.

"Yes." Hestia's gaze was steady.

Silena took a deep breath and held it. Could she really do this?

Laughing blue eyes and a brotherly hug flashed in fron it her eyes.

Yes, she could.

Lifting the boots from her mother and pulling a necklace descended in her bloodline from her pajama pocket, she threw the shoes into the flames and the necklace into Hestia's lap. Her eyes never left Hestia's. "I give these shoes to Hera, who knows the sacrifice a mother and father feel when a child has been kidnapped. I give this necklace to Hestia, who understands how to be a pillar of peace and safety and strength when the flames get low." She took a breath-this was the tricky part. "I ask in return that I be a pillar of strength for Luke Castellan, my brother in everything but blood."

"Silena, do you know what that would entail?" Hestia asked softly.

Silena gave a firm nod. "He's family. I'd do anything for family."

Hestia gazed deeply into her, like she could see into her hidden depths. "I accept this offering."

The flames warmed beside Silena, making her feel drowsy. 

_I too accept this offering._

The last thing Silena saw before falling asleep was Hestia picking up the necklace of Harmonia, draping the cursed necklace around a wrist and it glowed an ominous gold.


	12. Déjà vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promot 12: Déjà vu

_One shot. He had only one shot-he **needed** for it to count._

_Artemis had Atlas cut her chains and was nearing Tori. She bent to take the burden as Tori offered it to her aunt... and Luke dove through the horribly woven Mist, slammed into Artemis, and took the burden for himself._

_He laughed even as his lungs were trying to get oxygen, Tori's expression a thing for blissful dreams. "You won't win," he rasped._

_Her eyes flicked past him to where Artemis was being forced into chains by Atlas. "Neither will you," she snarled and got to her feet, wobbly._

Sorry, Deer Lady, _he prayed to her and received a dazed look._ But you'll never receive this burden if I can help it.

_She seemed to frown but then her eyes widened. He didn't understand why until he noticed a flickering blue fame circling around him. It... it felt like camp. Like Silena._

"I'd do anything for family," _her voice whispered into his mind._

* * *

"Would-you-stop-giving-me-the-Labours?!" Percy's shriek rang out the Smithsonian gift shop as he forced the Nemean Lion a lot of space food packets. "I am not Hercules! Do I look like Hercules? No! No I don't! Stop giving me his Labours!"

"He sounds like a very unhappy bird," Andrea whispered, slipping behind her lieutenant in alarm.

"I... am very conflicted," Grover muttered, turning to Zoë with a frown. "Is that animal abuse?"

The lieutenant shrugged silently.

Thalia glanced at them and sighed, seeing they weren't going to do anything (not that she blamed them). Straightening herself, she stepped up to the wiggling lion and its stubborn rider. She grabbed Percy's collar like a mother cat with its kitten-not a comparison she ever thought she'd make but seeing as how he actually tried to _bite_ her, well (and she had flashbacks to meeting a tiny Annabeth, gods it still felt recent)-and shook him.

"Stop that."

He wheezed when the jacket collar dug into his neck, but dangled compliantly as she used her spear to put the lion out of its misery. She nonchalantly dropped him onto the spoils.

"All yours," she informed him before heading back to the others. Her eyes caught on something odd. "Hey... the di Angelo's haven't learned anything about their powers yet, right?"

"Yeah. Cam said she'd take them to a forest first for animal reviving. Why?" Grover and the others, plus Percy who rejoined them with a pout and new coat, followed her finger. "Oh. That... is not good."

"We need to hurry. Come," Zoë ushered and they fled.

🌊🎣🗡🎣🌊

Much calmer now that they were on the move (and after apologizing to the others about his bout of anger), Percy spotted Andrea's expression. She was staring oddly at a couple nearby.

"Andrea?"

She flinched like she'd been caught stealing, twisting her head towards him. "Yes?" 

"Are you alright?" He asked, ignoring the way Zoë was squinting at him.

Andrea blinked and nodded. "Yes." She didn't say anymore, just turned to look out the window.

Percy raised a brow at Zoë, confirming it just to be safe. Her lips pursed and she nodded stiffly. He let it drop despite the curiosity nibbling at him like piranhas.


	13. Porch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 13: Porch

Like any suspected hoodlum, Percy perched on the store's porch rail like a bird and squeezed the rubber rat he had bought. Thalia had vanished to pace the street, so he and Andrea were waiting at the storefront while Grover and Zoë went to a coffee shop. The Hunter seemed uneasy, looking around. He couldn't tell if it was because she was stuck with him or she was worried about anything hunting the questers.

He poked the rat's nose against her cheek, making her flinch. "If you keep being twitchy, mortals are going to think something's up."

She scowled distractedly as she plucked the rat from him, squeezing it like a toy. "Milady is missing, of course something is up."

Percy tilted his head, looking at her curiously. "What's wrong?"

"Huh?" She looked at him, confused.

"I noticed you kept staring at Aphrodite's cabin at camp." Andrea paled, her nails digging into the rat. "And while I know I'm not socially knowledgeable like Luke, I can be impartial."

Andrea stared at him, eyes probing deeply. She grit her teeth and looked at the rat. "She's my mother," she finally said, stiff.

Percy blinked slowly. "Oh." He remembered Camilla once saying she never cared for romance-something about being aromatic? Maybe Andrea was like that. "Well, she should give you points for standing up for yourself. Clarisse stood up to her dad the war god last summer. It was one of the better parts of my summer." He blanched, twisting to stare at her with wide eyes. "Please don't tell her I said that. She'll kill me if she finds out I saw it."

The Hunter seemed speechless, eyes wide. "It, uh." Andrea stopped, hesitating, and she seemed embarrassed. "It wasn't quite for the whole romance thing."

He looked at her in confusion.

"It's because Lady Artemis accepts boys and turns them into girls," she rushed quickly.

... _oh._

"I just-I know it's favoritism is a deity pays special attention to one of their kids, but I wasn't _comfortable_! The male body was like being in a weird _meat suit_ and my father didn't help, he didn't understand and I just-I prayed to Hestia for some help and she lead me to Lady Artemis." Andrea stopped, panting with wild eyes and hugging the rat. "And it was like coming home. They accepted me without any reservations and, and..."

"It was family," Percy offered and she nodded. He grinned at her. "Sometimes familial love is stronger than romantic love."

"Yeah. It really is," she agreed.

Percy glanced to where Grover and Zoë were stepping out of the coffee shop. "You know, Camilla, the oldest daughter of Athena, she once said that Mr. D is like the patron of all transgender and intersex individuals. He might've helped you too if you had prayed to him."

Andrea seemed thoughtful and blanched. "What if I ended up a Maenad, though?"

He cringed, recalling the few stories the older campers had passed down. "Forget I said anything."

Their friends returned. So did a couple undead monsters. It was a good thing he knew about snowbending from AtLA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole 'aromatic' thing was on purpose because I know Percy tends to get things mixed up. (The Great Stirring was the Great Stir Pot)
> 
> Also, did I do Andrea's situation justice? I'd rather avoiding upsetting anyone (unless you're transphobic, then there's the exit button).


	14. Speeches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 14: Speeches  
> (synonyms...)

Thalia practically flopped onto her sleeping bag, groaning happily as she squirmed into it like a worm. "I have found a new home. My worm home," she mumbled and Percy laughed as he set up near her.

"Just avoid the birds," he teased. "I wonder why he have to go through the junkyard. Is it like a sidequest?"

"Maybe. There's probably something we need to get," Grover offered, settling on Percy's other side.

"Like for Lady Artemis?" Andrea wondered. "Zoë, is something wrong?"

Rolling to see the lieutenant, she raised a brow at the concerned look on her face. "Out with it."

"I think," she began hesitantly and the other four were on guard, Thalia sitting up. "That that junkyard is the one of the gods, where Lord Hephaestus throws his creations."

"Seriously?" Thalia exclaimed. "Isn't that dangerous for us?"

"I've never heard of it," Percy said in a questioning tone.

"Nor me," Andrea murmured.

"It's like a craftsman reject pile. Like how the Hephaestus kids usually set aside anything they've messed up on or change their mind halfway through," Grover explained. "But... I can't remember if the things are cursed to protect the junkyard or not."

"They probably are," Zoë confirmed grimly. "Most places of the gods have some sort of protection guarding them. For Lord Hephaestus, I think..."

The arrival of a limousine cut her off and Andrea sensed who it was, almost panicking as she scrambled away and nearly took down Thalia. A horrified noise escaped her as she clutched tightly at Thalia. "It's my mom! My mom, Zoë! I can't-she-what if she changes me back?!"

Her voice cracked and Zoë was capturing the two in a tight hug. "I will not allow it," the lieutenant snarled furiously. "I will fight her myself if necessary."

"Her mom?" Thalia mumbled, not that she was heard and looked at the limo. Her eyes widened when she saw Ares. _'Ah, yeah, that would probably make me panic, too.'_

"Hey, begone is to like leave, right?" Grover cut in through the panic. He was sharing a look with Percy.

"Yes," Zoë answered. "Why?"

"Gods and goddesses can't enter another's domain without permission. I bet Aphrodite is forbidden from entering your camp," Percy answered. "Now, if you'll excuse, I'm going to go do what I do best."

"Percy?" Andrea inquired weakly and he smirked at them as he walked to the limo.

"Piss off gods, obviously."

Thalia watched her crazy cousin shove Ares aside with great cheer and enter the limo. "C'mon. Before she turns him into something."

🌊🎣🗡🎣🌊

Before he was fully bewitched by Aphrodite, Percy forced out, "If you try and separate Silena and Beckendorf, I'll fight you."

Her pretty eyes batted in confusion. "What?"

He rallied himself, thanking Athena for having Camilla, she of all things knowledgeable about immortal stories. "Like, I get you don't care for your husband since you repeatedly cheat on him way more than he does, but if you try and take it out on his kids, I'll fight you. Beckendorf's great, Jake's hilarious, and Nyssa would probably help me fight you. And since she's pretty scary with Greek fire, she might hurt your wardrobe."

Her smile twitched. "Percy-"

"By the way, what's with the whole "oh the Hunters are horrible, I must ensure they fall in love" thing? That's so centuries ago, haven't you heard of aromatic people or asexual people? Some people don't want that type of thing, Aphrodite, and I can tell you right now, the Hunters at camp would rather be turned into jackalopes then end up with somebody. Speaking of, what was that whole thing with Hippolytus? That was a complete and shitty move, would you do that to one of your own kids? I mean, it's obviously a possibility if Andrea would rather flee to Lady Artemis than pray to you about it. Isn't love supposed to be accepting with you? I'm not seeing any of that so far."

She stared, stunned. "That's not-"

"Really?" He began jabbing at her glitzy golden high heels with his ratty old sneakers. "And yet, Andrea's too terrified to even _see_ you and is currently heading back to the Hunters main camp so she can't see you. What does that say about you, hmm? You're the love goddess. Haven't you heard of familial love? Sisterly love? Brotherly love? Come _on_ , Aphrodite, get with the modern ages. Try exploring the mortal world, it'll widen your perspective."

Percy paused and looked over the overwhelmed goddess. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a quest to continue. Bye."

He slipped from the limo and thought he heard her mutter, "It's aromantic, not aromatic."

Percy made sure to remember that. It would suck to disappoint Camilla after his rant.


	15. Seasonal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 15: Seasonal  
> Sorry the 15-18 prompts are late, I've been busy this week.

"Why does thee sound angry?" Zoë asked Percy as they made their way through the junkyard.

Percy paused in singing _Jingle Bells_. "Do I?"

"Yes," Thalia answered wryly. "And I have to say, for a cheery song you make it sound completely scornful."

He got a sheepish look on his face. "Oops, I didn't mean to."

Thalia tossed him an odd look then quickly diverted the group when she saw the large toes. They ran swiftly for the exit... until Grover tripped on something and sent the thing skittered the few feet outside the junkyard.

_"Grover!"_

The satyr wailed. "I'm sorry!"

Proto-Talos came to life and Thalia forced Percy into helping her summon a storm to electrocute and short circuit it. His hair was poofed out and he squeezed her hand. "Run?" He asked.

"Run," she agreed.

They ran like headless chickens.

* * *

_Tori stared at Luke from a distance, her eyes darkened as she stared at him. He didn't know why._

_Artemis was forcibly kneeling by the slowly rebuilding throne. It was like pledges were rebuilding it with Kronos's powers, linked to the Titan's strength growing with the throne. Atlas was gone, doing something Luke was sure._

_Luke closed his eyes and breathed. Even with the blessing of the Hera and Hestia, he was tired._

_"That's probably my fault."_

_The sudden voice that belonged to someone that should_ NOT _be there had his eyelids flying open. "Silena?!" His eyes widened further when he saw they were in a clearing full of peacocks and on opposite sides of a campfire._

_She smiled sheepishly. "Hey, Luke."_

_"What's going on? What do you mean it's your fault?" His eyes fell on the reddish beige string connecting their wrists. "Why the string?"_

_Silena shrugged. "Currently? It's keeping you alive since you prevented Artemis from taking the sky burden. Hera and Hestia live off of family after all, and your my big brother."_

_He looked at her hard. "It's killing you, isn't it?"_

_"It won't. The minute the questers save you, it'll fade and I'll wake up. We'll both be unconscious from it, but you know, better than dead even if the di Angelo's are here." She held the wrist with the string. "I'm currently the only empathy at camp. I literally see the strings of close relationships between people. Red between Charlie and I. A deep green between Percy and Grover. A beige color tinted with another between all siblings... between you and Tori a yellow khaki overcoming a solid beige."_

_"Let me guess. Negative relationships are seen, too?" Luke guessed._

_"Yes." She stared at one of the peahens strutting nearby._

_"Lena... why's it your fault?" Luke questioned, voice as firm as he could manage in this situation._

_The clearing started to shift. Silena's head lifted sharply. "Atlas has noticed us talking. We won't get a chance until after."_

_"Silena!" He nearly hollered. "What aren't you telling me?"_

_Silena gave him a sad smile, her body fading with the peacocks and peahens. "Look at our string, Luke."_

_He did as the campfire vanished. Their string of reddish beige was tinged a yellow khaki._


	16. Dad's P(rofessional) A(ssociation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 16: Dad's P(rofessional) A(ssociation)

He wondered how his dad do it. All the deliveries and messages he had to deliver to the gods. Has he ever had to deliver Hephaestus things, like the large equipment pieces?

He figured the Titan's Curse was a hell of a lot heavier.

The blessing of Hera and Hestia was still going, but he could feel it weakening little by little and he wasn't sure that it would last under Atlas's Titan energy. Tori was prowling around like a wild cat, wanting to attack something.

And they were coming. The questers were coming. He had no idea how he knew, the enemies hadn't said a word and Artemis was in a trance, but he knew they were nearing the base of Mount Othrys.

Luke hoped the Hesperides were feeling generous.

* * *

Percy frowned at the Mythomagic statue of his uncle Hades. It was eerily lifelike and he kept hiding it away whenever he saw it. He kept it close for whatever reason though.

They were nearing Annabeth's dad's place. He hoped the man was willing to help.

🌊🎣🗡🎣🌊

A girl in a deeply golden chiton, her long silky black hair tumbling down her shoulders and her dark volcanic eyes set in a caramel colored face, stood before them as they entered the Garden of Hesperides. She looked like Zoë's twin.

Said Hunter stopped short. "Sister," she greeted quietly.

The Hesperide was silent, her eyes moving around and Percy saw that they were distant, like she was seeing something they couldn't. Her eyes stopped on Zoë. "Be careful, sister. The General awaits with his new attack dog." She lifted a hand and little orbs of pale yellow light lit a path. The Hesperide vanished.

"Zoë? Can we trust her?" Thalia whispered, still on edge from the car exploding.

"... Aegle does not act without a reason," Zoë finally answered though it didn't give much. "Come. Lady Artemis and your friend awaits."

* * *

Silena awoke in the infirmary with a ragged gasp. The questers had stepped onto Mount Othrys and the blessing link had snapped.


	17. Hurdle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 17: Hurdle

The moment they had stepped onto the mountaintop without any hurdles in their path, the fighting began. Zoë rushed her father with a terrified fury and Thalia had gone after Tori with lightning crackling around her.

Percy went to free Artemis. The celestial bronze chains were easily ripped through like butter and Artemis was gone, a whisper in the wind as she covered her Hunter. He ran to Luke.

He looked horrible. 

The son of Poseidon could _feel_ the sweat dampening his clothes and he looked like he would pass out at any moment. Shells Percy had gathered from New York and San Francisco's bay were pulled out and dropped. The mountain shook slightly and he summoned the water that resided in the Titan's fake version of Olympus. He began wetting Luke's face, sparing a few gallons for Atlas and Tori so they could get that ozone taste from Thalia. The bright lights from Tori kept distracting him but he formed his resolve as water pooled around the two males.

"Give me the Curse," Percy urged.

"Like hell," Luke mumbled. 

Percy continued to try and convince the stubborn blond to let him take the burden when a scream of panic was heard from Zoë. He twisted just in time to see Atlas swinging a fist at Artemis.

A bright light flashed throughout the mountaintop, blinding everyone, and he heard Luke choke on a, "You moron," just as a sickening thud was heard followed by the sound of atone walls giving out beneath a force.

The furious, grief-stricken shriek the left Zoë had tears burning in his eyes and he watched as she tore at her father with her blades, a bright golden and silver glow around her.

"The sea," Luke croaked. "Give her the sea."

His words, along with the dreams, had Percy tossing his sword just as Zoë lost her daggers (she didn't seem to notice that though) and she snatched it from the air and Mount Othrys _shook._

He couldn't see what happened next, water covering everything and the black walls were crumpling down yet again. He couldn't see what happened when Thalia's yell heralding something happening with Tori. He couldn't see the Titan flying into him then Luke, retaking his old burden.

Groaning into the ground, Percy twisted out from beneath Luke and found himself summoning sea water, smoothing over Luke's twitching limbs. His blond hair held a lot of grey streaks, turning it into silver tinted gold.

"You almost gave Lee a heart attack, you know," Percy informed the blond. "He's going to have one when we get to camp."

"Mm. He always does," Luke mumbled, a faint smile forming on his lips as he fell into a doze for the first time in a week. 

Percy lifted his head and spotted Thalia crawling awkwardly over the rubble. "Lady Artemis called her sleigh," she said, moving to slide under one of Luke's arms, Percy taking the other.

"Reindeer?"

She nodded.

"She really is a Deer Lady," Luke mumbled, coming out of his doze and Percy snorted despite himself.

* * *

Luke slipped down Thalia's legs, leaning against her as Artemis steered her sleigh to Crissy Fields. Zoë was drooped partly over her sister like a weeping willow and he stared at the familiar Hesperide. Percy was beside her, but he seemed to know he wouldn't be able to help her. The younger boy simply let seawater pool over the three sea children. Luke hadn't been there for the prophecy, but he figured he knew one of the lines.

Someone would die by their parents' hands. And it wasn't the three questers.


	18. Up and Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 18: Up and Down

"This is the second time you've saved me."

The words had Thalia looking sharply at Luke, his eyes on the dying nymph. His words had the nymph smiling weakly.

"It is."

"Why?"

It was Artemis laying her hand on Thalia's should that stopped her from panicking. What did he mean by that?

The nymph, Aegle as Zoë called her, breathed in raggedly. The wound on her side pulsed ichor. "Unlike my sisters... my mother is not Hesperis but rather Eos. I am a nymph of dawn... and a great many things can happen at dawn." Her dark eyes focused intently on Luke, but Thalia didn't think she actually saw Luke. "And Apollo is a dear friend of mine, forever whispering about the future and oblivious all the while. One mention was of thee." Aegle paused, breathing in heavily. Her eyes seemed to see again. "Thou art a part of the Great Prophecy, Luke Castellan. It would not do well for thou to falter here."

Her hands cupped around something that shone brightly like the dawn after she breathed on it and she presented it to her sister. "Thou hast spent too many years from home. It is time for you to return."

Zoë took in a shaky breath, lifting a hand to accept the item. "Aegle." Her voice was rough and Thalia felt a lump form in her own throat.

Artemis squeezed Thalia's shoulder briefly before kneeling across from her Hunter, brushing a strand of hair from out of Zoë's eyes and pinned it back by the item-a long gold tinted white hairpin. "You have served me well, my lieutenant." Ancient Greek slid off her tongue and the familiar silver glow faded from Zoë. It was overtaken by a new glow, one of white gold.

"Watch over the mountain, sister," Aegle whispered, her body fading beneath the growing dawn sky. "Our sisters will need thine guiding hands."

"Always."

The nymph of dawn went still and Artemis leaned forward, whispering more words and Aegle's body shimmered. A soft noise of awe escaped Luke and she followed his eyes up along with Zoë and Mr. Chase, who had arrived a few moments prior. In the starry sky of dawn, a girl danced with the other constellations. 

"May the stars be thy friends," Zoë whispered and her eyes landed on Thalia's. 

A moment past, heavy on her shoulders but lighter than anything else she had felt. She gave a silent nod.

Zoë relaxed and turned to Mr. Chase, politely asking for an escort back to Mount Othrys. "It is past time for my sisters to become open-minded," she said thoughtfully, rolling something in her palm before she handed it back to Percy.

A knowing look passed between them, yet Thalia wasn't itching to know what it meant. She had time to figure things put.

Artemis left the three as well, promising to send them aid after Mr. Chase said he would call camp. Luke sagged heavily against Percy, heavily enough to topple them over. Percy groaned. "Why do you always squish me?"

"Because you're my squishy," Luke mumbled against his thigh.

Thali huffed a laugh despite herself and looked up at the sound of loud wing beats. Three pegasi floated in the air before landing. She winced. Yay. More heights.

Why couldn't she keep her feet on the ground?


	19. Side salad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 19: Side salad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super late.  
> I don't really have an excuse.

They arrived at Mount Olympus and any other time, Percy would have again marveled at the sights, but he was too focused on bracing Luke into the throne room with Thalia at his other side. And honestly, after entering the throne room and reuniting with Grover and Bessie again, he wished they had just left him to sleep (even if he was defending the present and not present children of the Big Three).

"Listen here, you pitiful side salads," Luke blurted out in his filterless being, almost falling over as he pulled away from Percy and Thalia.

Thalia crouched covering her face with a quiet, "Oh my gods," watching the train wreck of a too tired Luke going off on the gods and goddesses.

Percy just. Kinda watched blankly. He was just as exhausted, so...

Grover gurgled in horror, unable to look away at all.

"Are you trying to act stupid? Do you really think killing them will do any good? There's a high chance of them being part of a prophecy and you literally think you can stop a prophecy because your _gods_? Get off your high horses and think of the beings older than you like, oh, I don't know, the fucking _Titans_? How about the primordial beings? You can't stop them when they're the ones who made it so _you all_ came into being. Prophecies don't just get stopped, they get forced to go through with it. Unless you've all forgotten about Oedipus's dad and that self-fulfilling prophecy."

"You-" Ares began speaking, puffing up like a chicken.

"Who said you could speak, Mr. I tried to start a war between my family?" Luke growled, making the god falter and blanch as the others looked at him in shock aside from Zeus and Poseidon. "Whether you like it or not, the time of the Great Prophecy is coming in this millennium and you can't do a thing or have you forgotten that Vicky is raising an army to fight you guys in the near future? Stop being a bunch of cowardly. idiotic morons, put on your big boy pants, and start planning for the future." Luke huffed and crossed his arms, daring them to say anything.

The collection of gods and goddesses were just staring at him speechlessly. Then Apollo laughed, pressing a hand to his face (Percy forced himself to not stare at the very, very pretty smile he had). "I can see why my son likes you."

Luke deflated like a balloon, staring at Apollo in confusion. "What?"

A sniff escaped Athena. "Isn't it your daughter that's gotten us into this mess?" Apollo's smile switched to a scowl.

"And you call yourself a mother?" Luke jabbed back, making her reel. "Tell me, when's the last time you sent any of your kids gifts? Notes that let them know you're there for them, hmm? Oh, that's right, you don't! And yet here we have Apollo! Best distant dad there is who sends things to his kids via Hermes and returns the favor! Put a sock in it."

Athena pulled herself up in her seat, furious.

"I vote for not killing them," Dionysus called out. At the looks of shock, he shrugged. "Luke's all but taken over searching out demigods and getting them to camp. Your kids, I should point out, and Fates know just what kind of chaos he might decide to unleash if we were to kill the four midgets." He eyed Luke. "He just might begin a third side to the war, which we do not need. So let them live. Worst comes to worst, we have Uncle Hades take them in."

"Do you want to make him cry?" Percy found himself asking before he could stop himself and Thalia cackled into her palms.

Dionysus flapped a hand uncaringly. "Well?"

"I agree with letting them live," Artemis stated, standing. "Although, I have an alternative." She slipped over to Zeus and Percy had a nibbling idea of what it was about. A look at Thalia showed she knew too as she was standing straight.

He wasn't surprised when Thalia made her pledge and Artemis accepted it.


	20. Left on read

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 20: Left on read.

As the solstice party began, Percy stayed off to the side and watched. Thalia had vanished somewhere, Grover was drinking down coffee like no tomorrow, and Apollo had done something to Luke that knocked him out completely and Percy wasn't even going to try and figure it out because Apollo had been buzzing with glee. His dad had arrived to speak with him and confirmed the knowledge of Tori being alive still then vanished. Athena made an appearance. Which, terrifying. Other campers were there, but he was hiding since he saw the Stolls sharing evil grins with one of their sisters and another boy. He was not going to be a target, thanks.

"Hiding?" The smooth, gentle voice had him sighing as he looked at the speaker. Aphrodite.

"I have no regrets," he informed her.

She merely smiled, trying to be tempting, and pouted as he simply gazed at her. "Won't you dance with me?"

"No," he said bluntly. "I don't like dancing with people who are needlessly cruel."

Her lips pursed and he turned away. "Hmm..."

"i can tell you're going to pick at my love life since I've been snapping at you," he continued. "Go ahead. Just remember..." His head twisted to lock eyes with her. "I'm the son of Sally Jackson, one of the strongest mortals to walk the earth. So throw whatever you want at me. I'll take it all and dish it back."

Aphrodite stared at him, shifting eyes wide, and Percy turned to walk away.

Annabeth popped up the moment he was far away from the love goddess and she looked at him carefully. "You okay?" She asked as he passed her hat to her.

"Tired. Protect me from the Stolls?"

Her eyes glinted. "Only if you nap in your dad's temple. I want to see what it looks like."

"Deal." As they walked, he stalled for a moment before reaching to twine their pinkies together. Percy didn't look at Annabeth, but he knew she was smiling. So was he.


	21. Too much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 21: Too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Nervous laugh) wow, this is really late, huh? Sorry

The last thing Lee remembered before waking up was his dad pouncing on him like a wildcat. So waking up in his temple, sharing a large cot with a sleeping Luke, Lee restrained the urge to screech. As it was, he glared with the heat of a large fiery gas ball at the note left behind.

No words were on it. Just a bunch of symbols:

 _(◕_ _ㅁ_ _◕✿)_

Lee didn't understand the meaning, but it made him mad. And stuck, because Luke was pulling a koala and clinging to his side. A really, really, _really_ cute koala. His face was already burning like the sun and he squeezed his eyes shut.

_Dammit_ _, dad._

He stiffened when Luke shifted. Gritting his jaw and squeezing his eyes closed, Lee managed to squirm out of Luke's grasp. He succeeded and plopped down beside the cot on the ground, squinting up at the son of Hermes. Then he buried his head in his hands, helpless.

Why did Luke have to be so cute when asleep?


End file.
